Once if a life time
by Crosser296
Summary: Tris and Tobias are getting married in less then a month. Tris find out that she expecting a baby. Lots of changes will happen. And with a new threat on the horizon she will have many challenges to face.


It's been a year since the war ended and we are all home in Dauntless. Nothing has really changed except for the fact I'm pregnant with Tobias' child. I haven't told him yet because we r suppose to get married in 2 months. All I really hope for is that I don't show. Tobias has been way for a month somewhere beyond the gate. Tonight Christina is coming over to help me plan the wedding it will be nice just the 2 of us. I hear a really loud banging on the door. I open the door and Christina, Lynn, and Maralene come in talking really loud like their drunk. "So I got the girls here and we are ready to party!" Shouted Christina. She ran over to the freezer and grabbed 4 beers. She handed one to Lynn and Marlene. When she headed over to me it took me a minute to grab it. We all sat down in front of the couch around the coffee table. They opened their drinks. Marlene looked at me and said, "Come on Tris drink up if u want to be able to keep up with us all night." I took a deep breathe. " I would," I say, "If I could." Lynn choked when I said that. Christina spit the beer out all on to the floor. They all looked at me with big eyes. I shook my head and smiled. We all started to scream Christina jumped up and hugged me for what felt like 10 minutes. "Oh my god! How, when,who..." Christina couldn't finish a sentence. "Well," I say, "well u already know how, I found out 2 weeks ago, and I don't need to tell u who." Laughing. "Ya well we knew the four would bang u up sooner then later." Lynn said jokingly. Later that night I got out a big white binder that said 'The Big Day' I opend it up and we all searched apart of the book that I still needed. Lynn was looking up places. Marlene was looking at flowers. Christina was looking at decor. I was looking at cakes. "What a second," Marlene looked up from the sheets. We all looked at her. Oh god I hope I don't think of what she's going to say! "Tris hasn't bought a dress!" Christina gasped. "Holy girl! Please tell me you have at least looked at some!" I give her a sorry smile. "No offence, but I really don't want to do the whole dress thing." Lynn looks at me. "Well I'm the one how would be with you the whole way on how I don't want to wear a dress.. But come on you have to wear one for our wedding! It's once in a life time!" She said, "except if your Uriah then it will be more then once." We all started laughing so hard. I thought because of Lynn's joke they would have forgot. But no. "No tomorrow we are going to get u a dress no matter if u like it or not, I will drag you out if a half too." Marlene says standing up and walking over to the door and locking it. I sigh, "Ok fine I'll go try on dresses tomorrow, but on one condition." They all look at me and shake their heads. "You cannot and I repeat cannot tell Four that I'm pregnant. Got it?" They all nod I sigh in relief. I look over at the clock and it says 1:30 am. "Hey guys we've been at this for 4 hours." I look at them in shock. "How is that possible it feels like we got here an hour ago!" Christina looks to make sure I'm reading it right. The phone started to ring. Lynn looks over her shoulder. "Who the hell would call at this hour?" Marlene stands up and runs to the phone, "Hello?" She said, I watched as she looked over at me. I wonder who she is talking too? "Ya she's right here." Marlene holds the phone out to me "Hello?" "Tris." The voice says "Four?" I say "No Tris it's not four it's Peter. Of corse it's me! And you don't need to call me four." He says. " Ya I know but I have Marlene, Christina, and Lynn over. Why are you calling at this hour?" I say confused. "I tried calling earlier but you didn't answer so I called Zeke and he said he hadn't heard from you all day. So got worried, then Uriah called me 5 minutes ago saying he heard you screaming! Are u ok?" I laugh, "ya I'm fine,and that was not me screaming it was Christina because se had a moth land on she shoulder." I look over and I see Lynn laughing because of what I said. "Well then I can't wait to come home tomorrow night, and we can catch up on some things that I've missed from the past month that I've been gone." He says "Well then you should get back soon before someone else comes and sweeps me off my feet." I smile "Oh I will I have to go." He sounds in a rush "ok bye." I say in about to end then call when Tobias says "Hey Tris I love you." I can't help but smile. "I love you too." I can't see it but I can tell he's smiling from where ever he went this time. Christina looks and me. "So how are you going to tell him." She asks. "About?" I say forgetting what I half to tell him. "Oh you know,the fact that in a few months your stomach will be out to here." She says pretending what I'll look like in a few months. "Oh ya, well I haven't really thought about it. I think I'll them him on Saturday when he is rested a little more. I just worried he'll be in shock." I say with a tremble in my voice. I sit down on the couch. Marlene come and sits down beside me. She wraps her arm around my shoulder, "don't worry about it, it'll be fine. Four will still love you no matter what." Lynn and Christina nod and smile at me "Even if he dose go into shock, I'll slap some sense in to him." Lynn says pounding one fist into the other I laugh a little and smile at them. "Only crap!" Christina looks at the clock "we really should get to sleep its 2 am now!" We all shake our heads in agreement. We move the couch and table off the rug, and lay down blankets and sleeping bags. Before I go to sleep I look at the stars and I wish that everything will work out fine. 


End file.
